A computer or electronic device user may use various navigation devices to traverse through menu items and pages displayed by an interface screen to locate specific information or content. These navigation devices may include a mouse, a touch pad, a wheel, a scroll bar, and a slider. However, a computer or electronic device user may be dissatisfied with the functioning of these navigation devices for their electronic device. A user may become frustrated or confused navigating through menu options and pages to locate content on an electronic device without the benefit of a user-friendly navigation device. Furthermore, electronic devices that have smaller interface screens, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, may not even have a mouse, a touch pad, a wheel, a scroll bar, or a slider.